


Love and Racing Cars

by tiredraki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader has a backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredraki/pseuds/tiredraki
Summary: When ( Y/N ) gets booted off to Class 3-E, they take it as an opportunity to start fresh. Unfortunately, things are a lot more… unexpected when entering the new class. Now that their stuck having to assassinate their teacher, ( Y/N ) will delve into all sorts of situations, including training to be an assassin, weapons, and even love itself.
Relationships: Terasaka Ryouma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Morning Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> uH y e a h i wrote this at 3 AM in the morning LMFAO  
> this chapter is here to mainly help understand who “( Y/N )” is, along with a few hints to their backstory ;)  
> terasaka and the rest of the characters will be introduced next chapter! :D

To say you were a wreck was an understatement.

Usually, you weren’t one to typically be nervous. Or at least, _show_ that you are. After all, you didn’t want to seem weak. Not anymore, for that matter.

Yet here you are. Your hands gripped both sides of the bathroom sink, eyes staring at the running water that left the faucet. You felt sick to the stomach. For someone who claimed to want to start fresh, you weren’t doing so well.

“( Y/N )! Hurry and get your ass our here or you’ll miss breakfast!”

A voice snapped you back into reality. Your sister— Kaiya ( L/N )— had called for you. And thank the lords for her, otherwise, you’d probably puke all over the sink. Hastily, you turned the faucet off, quickly fixed your appearance, and headed out the bathroom.

Seeing Kaiya was a reliever. At least you had her here with you. You sat yourself down, a shaky sigh escaping your lips. “Nervous, huh? There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Kaiya’s cool tone rang through your ears, further relaxing you. “Why’s that?” you smile anxiously as you wait for her reassurance.

Kaiya locked her eyes on you, her eyes seemingly cold to anyone but you; they were comforting in a way. “Because you’re _you_ ,” she stated. “Geez, that sure helped,” you laughed. The corner of her lips twitched into a small smile. “I’m serious. I think you’re naturally likable,” she took a bite out of her food.

You looked down at your own food, memories of Kunugigaoka Junior High soon started to flood your mind. No matter how hard you tried to forget, the embarrassment and the toxic memories always seemed to infect your mind. You wished you could forget. You really did.

Kaiya hummed softly, “Besides, you’re naturally smart as well. If you really want, you can always just put a little more effort into your work and go back to the new building.” You winced at that. If anything, you wished to get away. Class 3-E is basically a safe place aside from your home.

You felt a hand be placed in top of yours. “Either way, I’ll support you no matter what,” despite the naturally bored tone she used, you could tell that Kaiya was being sincere. And that sincerity made you smile. You gave her a nod, “Thank you, Kai.”

”Yeah, whatever. Hurry and eat up. I gotta attend practice and you gotta head to class,” she sipped her coffee. You chuckled softly before beginning to eat your food. You felt so much better now. You can only hope, though.

You hope that Class 3-E won’t be as bad as rumors say.


	2. Finally Made It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Y/N ) finally arrives at the old building! But it is certainly not what they expect.

“Who the hell thought to put a school this up high?!”

Currently, you were making your way to your new class. Well, more like complaining while making your way up there. “Of all places, a _mountain_?” you whined to yourself. You remembered hearing about the pain Class 3-E had to go through simply by walking there, followed by a bunch of laughter.

You remembered frowning, feeling horrible for the students. Now you’re frowning that _this_ is what you’ll have to go through every morning. This, ultimately and definitely, sucks.

As you made your _hike_ up, your mind began to wonder back to those memories. The same ones that got you where you are now. It felt like it was just yesterday. Your grades slowly falling and your frustration slowly rising to the point of your break down.

You clenched your jaw, pushing back those memories. All that didn’t matter anymore. You were a new person— no, no. You were _you_ now. Your past is now irrelevant and you can now only look for the present.

You changed, and that’s all that matters. With a determined smile and a slight grip to your bag, you set forward to your new school life. And maybe, you’ll be more easily accepted by them than you ever were in your life.

•••  
  


Finally, you made it up the mountain. “Stupid mountain. I’m definitely late now. How the hell can Class 3-E do this every day?!” you grumbled to yourself quietly, tiredly adjusting your bag as you painfully made your way to the old building.

Coming closer, you soon made out two tall figures standing in front of the entrance. And coming closer, you could see how horrible the old building was built. It looked like it was falling apart. How could they expect Class 3-E to perform better if they’re stuck in a place like this? You felt even worse now, for never standing up for them, for always turning a blind eye and sulking in your own issues.

”Hello, ( L/N ). I see you’re finally here,” your blood went cold when you realized who stood before you. _The principal_. You gave him a shaky nod, eyes averting his. “Well, I wish you the best of luck. Hope you survive,” his voice stung with venom as he walked past you, his smile felt cold and unwelcoming. Hopefully, you’ll never interact with that man again.

You turned to the other figure, who you can only assume is the teacher for Class 3-E. He was tall and he wore a black professional suit. He displayed a serious expression, yet you couldn’t help but feel more at ease with him than with your own principal.

The stranger spoke, “Hello. I’ll be one of your teachers for Class 3-E, Karasuma.” You nodded your head. “I’m ( L/N ) ( Y/N ). Pleasure to meet you sir,” you informed him. He nodded before letting out a sigh.

”Let me be blunt with you. From this point on, you’re going to be assassinating one of your teachers here. I’m sure you’re aware of the crescent moon. The creature responsible for that is the same one you’re trying to assassinate. Come of March, he said he’ll do the same to Earth unless assassinated.”

You blinked. “This…is a joke. Isn’t it?” you gripped your bag harder now, and you felt your anxiety creep up on you. Karasuma shook his head, “Unfortunately, no. We’ve already provided the class with special weapons that’ll aid you in your assassination, since no regular weapons are able to kill him,” he added on.

You began to shift uncomfortably. Assassination? Weapons? This was too much to process. “But…I’m just a regular teenager! I can’t possibly _kill_ someone!” you exclaimed, panic rushing through you. Karasuma let out a sigh. “I understand. But this creature _needs_ to be killed as soon as possible,” he frowned. “Further on, you cannot tell anyone of this. It’s state secret,” he informed.

A frown laced onto your lips. You felt like crying, honestly. You just wanted to go by the year with passing notes and move on, not be in charge of keeping a state secret of some creature who’s going to destroy the Earth. Better yet, kill said creature. How the hell can you do that if even the government can’t? Where’s the logical in all this?

”The creature won’t be able to hurt you or any classmates. And with him teaching here, it helps keep an eye on him,” Karasuma said. Ah, right. This _creature_ also happens to be your _teacher_. “And you expect everyone to follow along this… assassination?” you winced at the word. “And for that, there’s a motive. Whoever is able to kill him will be rewarded with ¥10 billion,” he said.

_¥10 billion? Suddenly, murder doesn’t seem so bad—_

“Wha— seriously?!” you exclaimed. Karasuma nodded before shifting a bit, his hand on your back as he gently guided you further into the building. “Yes. Now, let us proceed to the class,” he stated. You tensed up, heart racing with panic.

As you walked down the hall to reach the class, you began to ponder about the creature and the class. How did the class deal with this? How does the creature look? It must look scary, after all, it blew up the moon—

Walking into class, you felt yourself struggling to hold your laughter. What is _that_? It certainly was tall, and um… round? Well, it possessed an octopus type of build, with tentacles swirling around. It has a large grin on its face and two beady looking eyes. And to add on, it was yellow. This is… certainly something new.

“Ah, you must be ( L/N ) ( Y/N )! Welcome to Class 3-E. I’m Korosensei!” the creature beamed at you. Okay, what the hell even is this class. You raised a brow, turning to Karasuma. “You want me to assassinate… _this_?” you deadpanned. Karasuma sighed, giving you a low nod as if he was embarrassed to even present you such a creature.

The creature— er, Korosensei huffed, “Hey! I’m your teacher now, you shouldn’t be mean to me!” You cleared your throat, quickly apologizing to him ( at least, you believe its a him, Karasuma also called Korosensei a him, so... ). Korosensei chuckled, sudden green stripes now circling around his face. “Anyway, I sure hope you’re able to kill me before March comes. I’m looking forward to it,” he said. You shifted awkwardly. “So um, where do I sit?” you asked quietly.

The green stripes disappeared. “You’ll be sitting next to Karma and Terasaka. Karma! Raise your hand!” A hand was then raised, along with many questions inside your head. You hesitantly went to the back of the class. Upon reaching there, the hand of the so called Karma was lowered. “Your seat’s right there,” he smiled. That’s the second time you’ve seen a cold smile again. Why is everyone forcing it?

You gave him a quick thank you before settling down. To your right, you saw the person who was referred to as Terasaka. Judging from his appearance and overall demeanor, you can only assume he wasn’t someone pleasant.

Terasaka turned to you, “The hell are you staring out?” Your cheeks flushed red and you immediately looked away. “S…Sorry,” you stuttered out. You heard him scoff, a set of grumbles followed after. This was going to be a _long_ year.

You can already tell.


	3. Introducing Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( Y/N ) finally makes their first friend, and that friends soon leads them to meet a specific delinquent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy im back AHAHA i’ll be trying to post more!! <3

"Alright kids, I'm off to go to Paris. Have a good day and make sure to finish your homework!" Korosensei gave the class a wave before dashing off to, apparently, Paris. Students began to pack up and clean around the classroom, all eager to go home. You silently watched everyone. Everyone seemed so calm, so... relaxed. It was as if this was just another daily routine.

It's been a week since you've joined Class 3-E, a week since you've been assigned to kill your teacher, Korosensei, before March comes and he destroys the Earth. Honestly, it all just seems like a bad dream. As you cleaned around your area, your eyes shifted to the the anti-Korosensei ( as its always referred ) knife that laid untouched on your desk.

Your stomach twists with an uneasy feeling. You felt sick. Not only that, but all of this was state secret. Meaning you can't go to your big sister for any comfort. This is so shitty. "Cooking up a plan, new kid?" you heard a voice next to you. Looking up, you saw that Akabane guy again. Oh great, its _him_. If there's anyone you're genuinely scared off, its definitely him.

"Huh? Oh, uh..." you looked away. You weren't the most social person, usually opting a way out of any social event, which grew into some sort of skill. "I don't really have an idea. I mean, it's quite hard to digest all of this, so," you shrugged. Akabane hummed softly, "I see. Well, suck it up. It's not like you have much of a choice." Your eyes met his eyes and you found that he was half teasing.

You shifted a bit to face him and began to experiment with the energy. "Whoa, really? You don't say. You're such a genius, Akabane," your eyes glared into his and you spoke with a more sarcastic tone, yet you smiled playfully at him in show of your small antic. A smirk reached his lips and a light chuckle left him. "Right, so obvious. You can call me Karma, by the way," he told you. You nodded, "Cool. So, how many assassination attempts have been made so far?"

Karma gave you a shrug, "Quite a few, some more daring then others. Though as far as I know, I'm the only one who's been able to get some damage," he tipped his head up, as if looking down on you and probably the rest of the class. Karma was certainly scary. "Hm, I guess that intimidating demeanor isn't for anything," you laughed softly. Karma raised a brow in interest, "Intimidating? How so?"

"You're always making snide remarks, looking down on others, and often prove you're intelligence with a cunning attitude. That, and you're quite well-known around school for your violent behavior," you told him. "You're quite nonchalant for someone who knows I'm violent," his eyes locked with yours again. "I haven't done anything to make you mad, have I? And even then, it wouldn't be that beneficial to you," you shrugged.

He stayed quiet for a moment, simply staring at you with a poker face. "Lets go, school is over and I wanna go home," he walked passed you. Oh, did you upset him? Fuck, there goes your first impression. _Idiot, idiot, idiot—_ "Hurry up, dumbass. I don't want to wait like 10 years," you heard him call for you.

Oh. Well, thank the Gods, right?  
  
  


You smiled as you grabbed your back and slung it over your shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," you laughed as you turned, seeing him wait by the door. Could he be considered your friend? You're not really sure, but you're glad you finally have someone you can talk to. Things were beginning to get boring before Karma.

* * *

Another week passed, less time to kill Korosensei. So far, you’ve set a small goal to get used to the class and Korosensei himself before deciding to strike. And while doing so, you finally made a friend.

In the past week, Karma and you have hung out and talked and practically became good friends. Thanks to him, you were able to talk to others as well, such as Nagisa, Kaede, and a few others. Though, it’s obvious you felt more close with the red head. After all, he was the first person you’ve ever talked to.

Now, of course, there’s a few people who you haven’t talked to yet. That being a small group that Karma dubbed the “Terasaka Gang”. It consisted of Takuya Muramatsu, Taisei Yoshida, Kirara Hazama, and of course, Ryōma Terasaka himself. They were, in other words, intimidating. You were scared to talk to them in fear of getting beat up for saying something stupid, which you do on a daily basis.

You shared his concern with Karma, who only nodded and moved on with the conversation. So, of course, you thought that meant to just leave them alone and do your on thing. Sadly, Karma is a little shit who “betrayed” you.

”Oi, Terasaka!” Karma called for the delinquent. It was lunch time and Karma asked if you two could stroll outside for a bit before he went off to skip ( since you kept telling him that you weren’t going to miss class, he opted to just walk and talk with you for a bit before heading out for the day ). And now that you two were outside, you both had caught sight of Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida hanging outside themselves.

Terasaka looked over at the two of you. He spared you a glance which made you tense up. You looked away and up to Karma, only to internally scream when you saw him smirk. Oh fuck, he’s up to something. Karma glanced at you and motioned for you to follow him. With that, you both made your way to the three students.

”Hey, have you met ( Y/N ) yet?” Karma asked. _What the fuck_ , you deadpanned at Karma’s question. What is he up to? Terasaka narrowed his eyes at the two. “Why should I? I couldn’t careless,” Terasaka scoffed and looked away. “Oh? But you seemed quite keen on them the other day. I was sure you wanted to talk to them!” Karma smiled, eyes holding a mischievous look you’ve grown to know in the past week. Wait— did he just say that Terasaka showed some interest in you?

Muramatsu and Yoshida snickered behind Terasaka, mumbling things you could only assume were teasing comments from the way Terasaka grew angry. “THE HELL I WAS!” he barked at Karma. “No need to worry, ( Y/N ) practically feels the same!” Karma chirped. _Ah, that seemed to calm Terasaka down a bit…WAIT A DAMN MINUTE._ “HUH?” you swirled around to face Karma, face beginning to heat up. "Mhm, they also said they were scared to talk to you since you're intimidating. You should work on that, ya' know?" Karma smirked.

_FUCKING DUMBASS, WHAT IS HE DOING?!_

You yanked Karma by the hair, forcing him down as a way of bowing as an apology. "Sorry for bothering you. Karma hasn't had his strawberry milk yet so he's been cranky," you laughed. "Don't make me sound like a little kid!" Karma began to squirm out of your grasp, but it only proved to him how bad that was when you gripped his head tighter and with more force. "We'll be going now," you smiled before shoving Karma away.

  
"Start walking! And you know what? You're not going to be skipping class today. You bastard, why'd you embarrass me like that?!"  
"Damn, ( Y/N ), what are you? My parent?"  
"Apparently so since you keep acting up like some brat!"

Watching you two walk away, Terasaka quietly watched. "Didn't think you'd be asking around for the new kid," Yoshida snickered. "Honestly. What, you got a crush on them or something?" Muramatsu smirked. Terasaka only scoffed. "I was just askin' since they seemed all buddy-buddy with Karma. I was thinking maybe they'd be useful in killing that damn octopus," he rolled his eyes, leaning forward a bit as he closed his eyes and began to think a bit.

According to Karma just now, you seemed to show interest in him as well. Of course, while he was just too lazy to talk to you, you were actually intimidated of him. Terasaka thought back to the way you handled Karma back there. Surely, no one would have the guts to do something so stupid with Karma. So what the hell made you so special? He wants to find out what your deal is. Who you are, what you're hiding. He didn't know why, but he felt as if you would be someone so...

...

Useful. Yeah. You're only going to be useful to him. Nothing more, nothing less. Though, he no matter how much he denies it.

Terasaka finds you... appealing.


End file.
